This invention relates generally to sensors and sensor systems for detecting analytes in fluids and more particularly sensors having electrical properties that vary according to the presence and concentration of analytes, and to methods of using such sensor systems.
There is considerable interest in developing sensors that act as analogs of the mammalian olfactory system (Lundstrom et al. (1991) Nature 352:47-50; Shurmer and Gardner (1992) Sens. Act. B 8:1-11; Shurmer and Gardner (1993) Sens. Actuators B 15:32). Prior attempts to produce a broadly responsive sensor array have exploited heated metal oxide thin film resistors (Gardner et al. (1991) Sens. Act. B4:117-121; Gardner et al. (1991) Sens. Act. B 6:71-75), polymer sorption layers on the surfaces of acoustic wave resonators (Grate and Abraham (1991) Sens. Act. B 3:85-111; Grate et al. (1993) Anal. Chem. 65:1868-1881), arrays of electrochemical detectors (Stetter et al. (1986) Anal. Chem. 58:860-866; Stetter et al. (1990) Sens. Act. B 1:43-47; Stetter et al. (1993) Anal. Chem. Acta 284:1-11), conductive polymers or composites that consist of regions of conductors and regions of insulating organic materials (Pearce et al. (1993) Analyst 118:371-377; Shurmer et al. (1991) Sens. Act. B 4:29-33; Doleman et al. (1998) Anal. Chem. 70:2560-2654; Lonergan et al. Chem. Mater. 1996, 8:2298). Arrays of metal oxide thin film resistors, typically based on tin oxide (SnO2) films that have been coated with various catalysts, yield distinct, diagnostic responses for several vapors (Corcoran et al. (1993) Sens. Act. B 15:32-37). However, due to the lack of understanding of catalyst function, SnO2 arrays do not allow deliberate chemical control of the response of elements in the arrays nor reproducibility of response from array to array. Surface acoustic wave resonators are extremely sensitive to both mass and acoustic impedance changes of the coatings in array elements, but the signal transduction mechanism involves somewhat complicated electronics, requiring frequency measurement to 1 Hz while sustaining a 100 MHZ Rayleigh wave in the crystal.
Although these sensors have particular advantages there exists a need for polymer based sensor system that shows intra-array variation without necessarily changing the polymer itself. Such a system would allow simultaneous determination of kinetic and equilibrium properties of an analyte. The present invention fulfills these and other needs.
Systematic variation in the thickness of a non-conducting, semi-conducting, and/or conductive organic material in a sensor of the invention has been performed and demonstrates that the time course of response to an analyte is different depending upon the thickness of the material film. In this way it is possible to combine rapid response times on the thinnest films in order to obtain quick information on the presence of an analyte as well as its identity, while simultaneously obtaining kinetic response information that allows measurement of the permeability of the analyte through the film, yielding information on the apparent diffusion coefficient as well as other important kinetic information on the properties of the analyte being detected by the sensors in the array. The elapsed time required to obtain the equilibrium constant information is therefore much shorter than would be the case if the analyte were sufficiently slow-diffusing that one had to acquire measurements on one non-conductive, semi-conductive and/or conductive organic material to determine both the time course and the final steady-state value. Use of an array of varying non-conductive, semi-conductive, and/or conductive organic material thickness would therefore yield information in a desired fashion.
Accordingly, the invention provides a method for identifying a molecule, the molecule""s diffusion coefficient, the specific activity, structure and/or function of the molecule.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a sensor, comprising regions of a first conductive material and a second material compositionally different than the first material, wherein the sensor provides an electrical path through the regions of the first conductive material and the regions of the second material, wherein the sensor comprises at least one region of second material having a different thickness than at least one other region of second material, the second material being selected from the group consisting of conductive organic material, semi-conductive material and non-conductive material. The thickness of the second material ranges from about 0.1 xcexcm to about 100 xcexcm, and typically about 0.1 xcexcm to about 20 xcexcm.
In another embodiment, the invention provides an array of sensors responsive to a molecule""s physical, chemical, or biological characteristics. The array comprises a plurality of sensors, each sensor comprising regions of a first conductive material and a second material compositionally different than the first material, wherein the sensor provides an electrical path through the regions of the first conductive material and the regions of the second material, wherein the sensor comprises at least one region of second material having a different thickness than at least one other region of second material, the second material being selected from the group consisting of conductive organic material, semi-conductive material and non-conductive material.
The invention provides a broadly responsive analyte detection sensor array based on a variety of xe2x80x9cchemiresistorxe2x80x9d elements. Such elements are simply prepared and are readily modified chemically to respond to a broad range of analytes. In addition, these sensors yield a rapid, low-power, dc electrical signal in response to the analyte of interest, and their signals are readily integrated with software- or hardware-based algorithms including neural networks for purposes of analyte identification and physical, biological, chemical characteristics of the analyte.
In use, the sensors of the invention provide a change in resistance between the conductive elements when contacted with an analyte or molecule, which interacts second material (e.g., a material compositionally different than the first conductive material) of the sensor. The second material (e.g., a non-conductive material, semi-conductive material or conductive organic material) can be made of any material designed to interact or bind to a class, genus, or specie of analyte.
Also provided is a method for determining a physical, chemical, and/or biological characteristics of a molecule. The method uses a sensing device to produce a characteristic experimental pattern generated by a plurality sensors. The pattern has information on the molecular properties for a molecule or analyte of interest as well as information regarding the analyte""s or molecule""s diffusion coefficient data. A response pattern is produced for each member of the library. The response patterns may include a change in signal over a period of time. Such change in the pattern is indicative of the diffusion coefficient of a molecule or analyte. These patterns are then stored and associated with the library. The library contains patterns for molecules having a desired or known property or activity.
In one embodiment, a method is provided for screening samples for a specific activity or structure by measuring outputs of a plurality of sensors, each sensor, comprising regions of a first conductive material and a second material compositionally different than the first material wherein the sensor comprises at least one region of the second material having a different thickness than at least one other region of the second material in the plurality of sensor, and using results of said measuring to obtain a signal profile, relating to a change in resistance over time in the plurality of sensors; and comparing the signal profile to a previously-obtained signal profile indicating a standard sample having a specific activity, wherein the signal profile is indicative of a specific activity or a specific structure.
In another embodiment, the invention provides a method of determining the diffusion coefficient of an analyte, comprising contacting a sensor with the analtye, the sensor comprising, regions of a first conductive material and a second material compositionally different than the first material, wherein the sensor provides an electrical path through the regions of the first material and the regions of the second material, and wherein the sensor comprises at least one region of second material having a different thickness than at least one other region of second material, the second material being selected from the group consisting of a conductive organic material, a semi-conductive material and a non-conductive material; the sensors constructed to provide a first response when contacted with a first chemical analyte, and a second different response when contacted with a second different chemical analyte; and measuring a change in the sensor""s response to the analyte over time, the change in response being indicative of the diffusion coefficient of the analyte.
In another embodiment, the invention provides a method of forming an electrically conductive polymer sensor, said method comprising, providing a polymer solution comprising at least a first conductive material and at least a second material, compositionally different than the first material in a solvent; providing a substrate; and applying the polymer solution to the substrate using a spray apparatus.